ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Breaking Barriers
category:Missions |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough *Trade 6 stacks of crystals to one of the gate guards, or repeat Mission 1-2 10 times. *After accepting the mission, report to Halver who will send you to the king. *After the cutscene with the king, purchase several silent oils and prism powders and start gathering the first two key items. The key items must be obtained in order. *Key item #1 is located at H-8 in Valley of Sorrows. :*You must take the enterance from Cape Terrigan that is guarded by Cockatrices and Manticores. After zoning, you must use Silent Oils for raptors and Prism Powders for Perytons and Manticores. This is also where Adamantoise/Aspidochelone spawns, but it's never up for long. :*The ??? is located along a wall right before you take a one-way drop at H-8. Wait for the manticores and perytons to look away from the ??? before dropping invisible to check the ???. :*Once ??? is inspected, an event will take place and you will receive a key item. *Key item #2 is located at H-7 in Xarcabard. :*The ??? is located in the upper level among some trees. *Once both key items have been obtained, return to Jeuno and get a full alliance of level 65+. *Anyone under level 70 should bring silent oils (level 65 will get aggro from Tomb Wolf), level 70+ will not get aggro. (New update has buffed the mobs in basement to the point they are still borderline aggro, so everyone will need sneak before falling down that hole.) *Take the southern Eldieme Necropolis enterance from Batallia Downs. Head to the southern room of Eldime and drop down the center hole at G-9. Once you land head east and you will be on a new map. Just head south, taking a right turn at the first intersection and a left at the second intersection. *After you zone into Batallia Island, take a right turn towards the stone monument. If Ahtu is out, defeat him first. *Once everyone is ready, inspect the ??? that is located on a cliff. This will spawn 2 Greater Bird type NM: :*Suparna: BRD/WAR type NM; Special Attacks: Horde Lullaby, Mighty Strikes :*Suparna Fledgling: WHM type NM; Special Attacks: Benediction. *Have a RDM put Gravity on Suparna and take it for a walk on the island, as the greater birds will not sleep (both birds will not resist the other debuffs, however, but they will not last long). Everyone else needs to concentrate on the Fledgling. Both birds will use the 2hr abilities of their jobs. Suparna, although it hits around 200 to a non-tank, must be kited due to Horde Lullaby threat. *Once Suparna Fledgling dies, Suparna will follow quickly. *Once both birds are defeated, everyone will need to inspect the ???. *A cutscene will occur and you will receive your final key item. *Report back to the King to end the mission. ---- Game Description :;Mission Orders:Darkness looms over San d'Oria. Report to the Audience Chamber in Chateau d'Oraguille for further details.